


To The Victor

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Adult Situations [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Celebratory Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Negotiated Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, established relationships - Freeform, unprotected sex, vaguely kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Since Dean moved to RAW in the Superstar Shakeup, Baron hasn't talked to him much. He's always been fine on his own, and obviously whatever spark he and Dean had isn't worth being stupid and emotional about.He keeps busy with work, fighting for and winning Money in the Bank... and then his phone rings.Turns out that Roman and Dean have certain traditions to celebrate big wins.





	To The Victor

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about Baron winning MitB and wondered if Dean would call to congratulate Baron about it.  
> Written July 2017 shortly after the Pay-Per-View.

Dean waits a little while after he and Roman watch Corbin win Money in the Bank. They leave Talking Smack on in the background, and Dean waits until he’s seen Baron’s victorious smirk on screen, and let him get away from the set before he calls him. Dean slides into Roman's lap and lets Roman cuddle with him as the phone rings.

Baron is still grinning, amped up with the energy of his victory. He’s headed toward the locker room to get his things, hand fisted around the handle of the briefcase. He's not sure who to expect when he pulls out his phone, and he just blinks at it when he sees 'Ambrose' pop up on the screen. Dean hasn't called him since the day after the shakeup, when he was still giddy after being moved to RAW. Baron veers off into a quiet hallway and leans against the wall as he accepts the call. "Hey. What's up?"

"Hey wolf-boy, is that anyway to greet your favorite crazy person? Congrats on the win. You deserve it." Dean teases with a bright smile that he hopes Baron can hear through the phone. "Miss you."

Baron grins, holding the phone close to his ear. "Thanks. It wasn't easy, but I figured if you could do it..." He shrugs even though Dean can't see him and his tone is teasing. Baron wants to say he's missed Dean too, but not sure that's his place. "What are up up to tonight, little one? Made it to your hotel yet?"

Dean nods as he listens to Baron's rough voice. "Yeah. Watched your match with the big man here at the hotel. We have a suite. We're just hanging out and wanted to.... " Dean doesn't know why he absolutely needed to call Baron after the match. He just did. Roman agreed. "Are you going to go out and celebrate?"

Baron shrugs again. "Not as hard as you did last year. But then, I'm not in Vegas." Baron leans back into the wall and closes his eyes for a moment. "Might do some stuff with my friends when I get back home.... can think of some things I'd like to do to _you_ if you were around."

Dean chuckles and swats Roman's hand away from where it's stroking Dean's groin when Roman growls in his other ear. "Ye-eah. Oh fuck. You should just come here to celebrate. We're only like two hours away. Maybe three if you obey the speed limit." Dean says with a smirk. "I bet w-we could make it worth your while."

Baron's eyes widen. He doesn't make a point of paying attention to where the other half of the company is at any given time. That Dean is only a couple hours away makes him _want_ in a way he's been denying. He fights the feeling back, knowing it's a terrible idea. "Nah- You're already hard just from asking, aren't you?" Baron teases, actually thinking about it, wistfully. "You wouldn't wait two hours for me. Not with your big strong Master right there."

"I could make you wait." Roman murmurs against Dean's neck. "But you'd be tired tomorrow." He's not refusing the idea, just warning.

"The big man can wait and so can I." Dean replies with a pointed look over his shoulder at Roman. Dean doesn't really put up any protest when Roman's hand slides into his shorts. "And it's your win. The big man will just get me loose and ready for you...."

Baaron groans softly. "You really mean that?" He asks the phone softly, "Cus that sounds pretty good, pup. And I bet I can risk breaking some laws this late on a Sunday."

Dean whimpers into the phone. "Yeah, can't wait. I'll be good until you get here. Promise." He groans as he starts to grind against Roman's hand.

"Tell Roman to send me your hotel address before he ties you up or anything." Baron says with a smile, savoring the want in Dean's voice, sure Roman is already touching him. "I'll get to driving." 

"Drive fast, wolf boy. I can wait but it's going to be rough..." Dean growls into the phone. "See you soon gotta go." Dean says before kissing the phone and hanging up.

Baron smirks and pockets his phone before he picks up the MitB briefcase, the sight of it still thrilling to him. Baron may rush a bit on his trip to grab his things from the locker room and head to the motorpool.

"Someone else on the other hand seems very impatient." Dean says with a smirk to Roman.

"Just thought your Alpha might want a reminder of what he's missing." Roman purrs, pulling Dean back into his lap. His hand is still cupped over Dean's groin, massaging lightly. "He coming? It's gonna be a couple hours at least, you know..."

"He'll be here in two hours as long as he doesn't get arrested." Dean confirms as he leans back against Roman's body. "Hmmmmm, well... he may be my Alpha but what are you gonna do, Sir?"

Roman chuckles, sliding his hand to a more innocent embrace around Dean's waist and leaning them both back against the headboard. "First we wait a little bit, pet. Don't want to leave you wanting for too long." He teases, mouth still kissing and nipping along the exposed skin of Dean's neck and shoulder.

Dean chuckles and offers up more of his neck for Roman to explore. "Hmmm you really ok with the wolf man coming over tonight? I made my choice and I'll always choose you. But I do miss him." Dean babbles as they cuddle.

Roman smirks. "You're allowed to care about him you know. Don't need to make excuses with me." Roman murmurs. "I damn near went crazy when I didn't have you. But he took care of you. Kept you safe, and he didn't fuck it up..." Roman says, just filling the silence, keeping his voice low and steady as he realizes they haven’t spoken much about it since pulling Baron into bed with them the first time.

"The man deserves a reward. And after a win like that... It's practically tradition." Roman doesn't mention last year around this time, when it was Dean high on a victory stolen from Seth, drunk and exultant even though rumors of the draft were already in the air.

"Aww, you're sweet on him too. Aren't you big man?" Dean teases as he turns around in Roman's lap to face him. "It's ok for you to want him too. He's pretty hot and he's kinky as all hell." Dean coos as he runs his hands into Romans loose hair and massages his scalp.

Roman hums approvingly, tilting his head forward to encourage the stroking. "Mmm, I doubt he's interested in me. But he makes you happy... I saw that before 'Mania. And you know I'll give you just about anything you want."

Dean rolls his eyes at Roman's sentiment. "Oh come on, tell me something filthy. Talk dirty to me." Dean groans as he rolls his hips against Roman's.

"I was trying to calm you down." Roman says pointedly, gripping Dean's hips and rolling their erections together in a slow, focused motion. "But you want to be all ramped up for the next two hours, I'm not complaining." He grins. "I loved seeing you split open for both of us. Love what a slut you are for us." Roman growls, shifting from calming to teasing. "I liked seeing how good he is for you and still knowing that you're mine." This isn't something they've talked about in this way, too happy to be back together, but Roman's known it will need to be addressed sooner or later.

"Should we get you worked open for him, pet?" Roman asks softly, kneading Dean's ass. "Get a nice big plug in before you shower so anyone can just slide right in?"

Dean moans and nods, "Yes Sir... want you to stretch me open so you can use me whenever you like." He says with a moan as he leans in and nibbles up and down Roman's strong jaw.

Roman smiles, almost shaking his head. Dean is insatiable, always has been, but there are still days when it surprises Roman a little. "You know Baron better," he says thoughtfully as he pushes Dean's boxers down over the curve of his ass, sliding two lube-slick fingers down to tease Dean's entrance and start to work him open. "What should we do to celebrate his win? Won't be time for a long scene... and I don't know about him cutting on you the night before RAW..." He can tell Dean just wants to drop hard and fast into sub-space, but there are still things they need to talk about.

Dean moans as he thinks about Roman's question, "We could use the clothespins and the nipple clamps. I think he would like that." Dean suggests with a breathy chuckle. Let the pressure build as you two line em up and then pull em off to make my skin all bright and red."

"Mmm." Roman agrees, "I do love how you squirm with the nipple clamps on." He kisses Dean to distract him as he works him open, and lets Dean fuck himself slowly on two fingers until the slide is easy enough for a third. "Maybe give you a good spanking before he gets here so you're all tingly and warm?"

Dean smiles dark and hot as he sinks down on three fingers. "Hmmm yeah, you know you want Baron to see your marks on me when he gets here too." He teases just to hear Roman growl a little.

Roman laughs softly, flexing his fingers inside of Dean as his sub relaxes for him. "Not saying I'd mind that either." He pulls his fingers out and gives Dean's ass a firm slap. "Clothes off and crawl over to get me the plug, beautiful." He says with a smirk.

Dean groans as he slides out of Roman's lap and shimmies out of his shorts and tank top while laying on the floor. He exhales dramatically at the wasted time, but folds his clothes properly as he walks over towards their communal luggage and looks through their toys. "How big should I go, big man?"

Roman enjoys the view as Dean moves over to his duffel, even as he notes mentally that Dean isn’t following orders well tonight. He hums thoughtfully at the question. "Mmm, not the green, we need you open but not too loose." Roman twirls the tube of lube around in his fingers. "What about the metal one he bought you? Would you be able to shower with that in?"

Dean pulls the heavy silver plug out at the suggestion. "Yeah, it's safe in the shower. It's thick... and heavy. " Dean ponders as he carries the plug back to Roman. He drops it in Roman's hand and climbs onto the bed on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Roman.

"I meant if you could stand with it." Roman murmurs, accepting the stainless steel toy. He's looked at it, but never used it yet. "It is heavy. Bet it heats up real nice inside you though." Roman shifts easily to let Dean position himself, sliding three fingers back into Dean before lubing up the plug. "Damn, you take that so easily... Feel all right?" His broad hands slide over the tight curve of Dean's ass, letting Dean breathe and adjust.

The stretch of three fingers is bright and intense of Roman soothes him through it and Dean falls into the blissful fall of endorphins coursing through his body. "Yeah, feels so fucking good..." Dean moans into the bedding.

Roman chuckles working his fingers slowly in and out. "Told you you'd get too worked up too fast." He teases, "I’m almost tempted to fill you up now, just so I know that plug is holding it all in until your Alpha gets here." He slides his fingers free and starts to work the plug in instead, leaning forward to nip and the curve of Dean's ass just to leave a mark.

"Hmm, But I promised I would be good until Baron got here..." Dean whines and hopes Roman doesn't remember that only Dean needed to not fun. Roman had never made that promise.

Roman makes a soft, frustrated noise. "Mmm, true." He lets go of the curved handle of the plug, letting it settle between Dean's cheeks. "Does seem like cheating to fuck your pretty ass when it's supposed to be his reward tonight." Another swat across Dean's rear makes his sub twitch a little bit and Roman smirks. "I guess it's time we wash you up all clean and ready then, huh?"

Dean whines as he gets up from Roman's prodding. Even though he knows he needs to be good, it's so tempting to give in to Roman. "Are you gonna help me get cleaned up in the shower or are you gonna make me wash by my lonesome?”

"I'm going with you, troublemaker, don't worry." Roman says as he herds Dean along toward the bathroom and gets their toiletries as the water warms up. He slides his arms around Dean's waist as he pulls him under the water. "Don't know if I trust you to behave on your own." It's a lie meant entirely to tease Dean, who's obviously in a mood for acting up tonight.

Dean chuckles as he slides in close to Roman and wraps his arms around the bigger man's neck. "Well you know I've been considered a bad boy for a while now. It's really great that you're so concerned about my virtue." Dean teases between kissing Roman playfully.

Roman smirks, "Just making sure you keep your promises like a good boy." He returns Dean's kisses hungrily, letting himself work them both up a bit before he pulls back to get some shampoo in his hands to smooth it through Dean's hair.

Dean moans into the kiss and goes pliant as Roman washes his hair for him. "You're so good to me, big man. Love you." Dean groans as he presses against Roman’s chest. He doesn't want Roman to ever feel like he's not enough for Dean but he appreciates when they have guests.

"You earn it, beautiful. I love you too." Roman says fondly, maneuvering Dean to rise his hair. He leans in to kiss Dean's neck and then begins to work on the rest of Dean's body, moving slowly and methodically and massaging Dean's arms and shoulders.

"You kept up with training on SmackDown." Roman says appreciatively, hands sliding around Dean's narrow waist. "You looked so good with that title on." They'd had fun with it too, in the week or two before Miz took it, and Roman's trying not to let Dean blame himself for the loss.

They talk and kiss slowly as they both bathe and rinse off. Roman tries to control himself, though he's half hard the whole time. "Probably about one hour down." He murmurs against Dean's ear when they're mostly just cuddling under the warm water. "You still want that spanking before Corbin gets here?"

"Hmmm yeah," Dean replies as they get out of the shower with Roman. He dries off but doesn't bother with putting his clothes back on. "Wanna feel your hands on me, Sir." He explains after he helps Roman rub lotion into his tattoos and back.

Roman smirks, "You'd have my hands on you all the time if you could." Roman teases, leaning in for a proper hungry kiss and groping Dean's ass. "Fucking love you." He says, voice rough as he hauls Dean up and carries him back out to the bedroom, not even caring as the towels drop to the floor.

Dean chuckles at Roman's show of strength. "I'm not the only one who's stayed in shape while I was away. Look at you, Conan." Dean teases before Roman tosses him onto the bed. "Only 45 more minutes...."

Roman grins and flexes for Dean. "Had to keep busy somehow. And it never hurts to look like the scariest guy around either." Roman presses in on top of Dean again for a deep kiss, grinding his hips down just enough to tease Dean with the friction before he pulls back and urges Dean up onto his knees. By the time that 45 minutes is up, he'll have Dean begging for him.

\-----

Baron is excited for the first half hour, feels a little foolish for the next hour or so, and then is just antsy and ready to be there as he pulls into town and has to slow down and focus on navigating to their hotel.

[Baron: Nearly there.] Baron sends the text hurriedly while stopped at a light. He smirks to himself when they still haven't replied when he parks at the hotel. 

[Roman: So r we] Baron is stepping into the hotel elevator when he finally gets the response from Roman. He doesn't have a key, so just knocks on the door, adjusting his duffel over his shoulder.

Dean whines into the pillows when Roman pulls away to get up and open the door. Roman has spanked and pushed Dean towards the edge with brutal efficiency. Dean's desperation had grown so bad that Roman had put a cock ring on him to keep him from cumming. Dean couldn't trust himself to not just throw himself into bliss even against his own will.

Roman answers the door and ushers Baron inside, not even noticing his nudity until the taller man's eyes darken and look him over. "Congratulations." Roman says softly, resisting his impulse to hug the man and just offering him a grin and taking his bag instead.

Baron is floored as he takes in the warm atmosphere of the small hotel room and his eyes fall immediately on Dean on the bed. For a long moment he can't move, until Roman takes his bag and nudges him. "Yeah, thanks." Baron pulls his shirt off over his head, eyes catching Dean's glazed blue ones watching him in the darkness.

"You weren't kidding about getting him warmed up, were you?" Baron asks with a wicked grin at Roman before moving to crouch down by the bed and soften his voice. He reaches out gently to stroke Dean’s cheek, seeing easily how deep Dean already is when Dean just nuzzles into his hand.

"Hey there, pup. You been good for me?" Baron can't hide the hunger in his tone, noticing the cock ring trapping Dean's flushed erection.

Dean looks at Baron with glassy eyes. His normally blue eyes have been pushed back by wide black pupil that are filled with want and need. "Couldn't trust myself not to give in... wanted to be good for you, Alpha. I.... please... fuck... need... please take the plug out." Dean stammers against the sheets wetly. "Need more Sir... please..." he begs.

Baron feels a rush of arousal and need as Dean begs, he moves far enough to see the plug. "So good," he purrs, sliding cool fingers across the heated pink skin of Dean's ass. "Using the gifts I gave you." Baron glances at Roman, getting a sheepish shrug that confirms it's his handprint he can see clearly on Dean's ass, proving that the man has been spanked hard in the last few minutes.

"I think he needs some pain." Roman murmurs into Baron's ear, stepping in behind him. "To cut through it." He holds out two shining silver clamps joined by a chain.

Baron takes the nipple clamps, fingers teasing at the exposed base of the plug. "You really want this out pup? Let you calm down and be empty for a minute?"

Dean only whimpers at first and Roman moves to slide his hands across Dean's back, slow and comforting, as they listen for his answer.

"Sir, thought you would like it if I wore it. But it's so heavy and it's pressing tight there and I… fuck!" Dean pauses and hits the pillow in frustration. "I'm so fucking close I want to cum so bad. Please Alpha... please take it out and fuck me."

Baron groans at Dean's frustration, tugging out the plug and watching Dean gape open at the loss. "You didn’t get off, pup? Not even once?" He asks appreciatively, "You really did miss me, huh?" Baron is already painfully hard in his pants, though he hasn't even managed to slide them off yet. He presses two fingers into Dean's waiting body, just to tease.

Dean rolls his hips expectantly when Baron pulls out the plug and then practically crumbles when Baron teases him instead of giving him what he wants right away. "Don't tease... It's been so fucking long. Miss you Alpha. Tell him Sir. Tell him how good I've been Sir.. Please."

"He's been good for you." Roman confirms, talking to Baron though his hand is still on Dean's back. "Even I haven't been inside him tonight. He even asked for the cock ring so he wouldn't cum without you here." His voice is approving and he pets Dean's hair and shoulders gently, to try to keep him from having a full-on meltdown.

Baron chuckles, twisting the chain of the nipple clamps in his hand, and removing his fingers from Dean only briefly to strip out of the pants he traveled in. He shifts up onto the bed on his knees and presses into Dean without a second thought. "Fuck... I forgot how good you feel. Like you were fucking made for me."

Dean will have to ask Roman how he feels about Baron making declarations like that in the future but for right now all he can do is drift in the bliss of being filled even with the biting tension of the cock ring keeping him from cumming. "Thank you Alpha... Thank you Sir... Oh fuck... don't just stand there Sir... Want you too."

Roman chuckles as Baron rolls his hips into Dean and Dean arches and moans. "So pretty, pet." Roman hums, sliding onto the bed to put his cock in range of Dean's mouth. "I still want to see those clamps on you though."

Baron glances up to meet Roman's eyes across the expanse of Dean's back, still trying to control his shallow thrusts and take this a little slower. He tosses the nipple clamps back to Roman, noticing the string of clothes pins that Roman has pushed aside and shuddering a little as he realizes what they'd be used for. "Fuck... wish we had more time tonight."

Dean's hand moves up to stroke Roman's cock when the bigger man moves in front of him. "Fuck I don't need to be anywhere until 4:00 tomorrow, don't stop. Want you both so bad." He moans before he moves to suck Roman's cock into his wet hot mouth.

Roman moans, low and soft in approval as Dean works his erection, "Fuck, that's good baby." He slides his hands under Dean's chest, carefully fixing the clamps in place and grinning when Dean moans and tries to pull back. "Don't stop, pet, we've got you." Roman says roughly, sliding his fingers into Dean's hair and rocking up into his mouth.

Baron watches the interaction with a wry smile, his pace increasing to harder thrusts, slapping against Dean's ass with each move. "Let him up to answer for a sec, big dog... you got a choice of pain or pleasure, which d'you want first pup?"

The clamps are a bright flash of pressure and tightness in the endless fog of pleasure Dean is drifting in. He wants to run towards it but doesn't have words. He whines when Roman pulls his cock away and it takes him a moment to realize he's been asked a question. When he answers his voice is raw and slurred. "Pain first. Need... need to find land." He gasps and it doesn't really make sense to anyone but him but it's all he can manage before he is reaching for Roman's cock again hungrily.

Dean's choice is perfect and Baron groans eagerly. "Good choice, pup, fuck..." Baron has to bite his lip hard against the rush of arousal and stills his hips, leaning forward to catch the clothespins that are attached to thin strings and coiled by Roman's hip.

Dean flexes and tightens around Baron as he starts to apply the clips to Dean's skin, and Baron hisses out a breath. "Relax for me, or I'm leaving you empty while I do this." He says roughly, eyes flicking up to see Roman mostly distracted by Dean's mouth on him.

Dean whines at the threat of emptiness and he closes his eyes and ties his best to make his body relax. It already feels like his bones aren't even attached anymore but he lets himself fall deeper into the fog of his subspace to make his body release any remaining tension. He hasn't fallen this deep since training.

Roman continues to stroke Dean's hair, letting him set his own eager pace, even as it gets slowly harder to control his own reactions. It's obvious that Baron knows what he's doing, and Roman catches the chain of the nipple clamps to tug lightly and keep Dean focused.

Baron takes deep breaths, torn between loving the chance to be inside Dean, and frustration at trying to maintain control in their position. He takes his time to set up two lines of clothespins down Dean's back before he finally lets himself start a slow pace again.

The tug on the nipple clamps brings Dean up for air and he pulls off Roman's cock with a wet pop and looks up at his Master with glassy eyes. Each pinch of the clothespins on his back make Dean's breath hitch. "Fuck... please take the... the... I need... It's so tight. Sir, please take the ring off..."

Roman smiles, catching his breath as Dean buries his face against Roman's hip, moaning as Baron's pace increases. Roman catches Baron's eye and nods, watching as the other man snaps open the cock ring but keeps his fingers firm at the base of Dean's cock.

"You wanna cum for us, pretty boy?" Baron asks, voice rough and demanding, between hard thrusts. "You wanna cum, you better ask nicely."

Dean whimpers and nips at Roman's hip bone. Words seem so far away from where he's floating on the edge of pain and pleasure and he's not sure which side is which. "Pl-Please...Sir... Alpha.. please can I cum?" Dean eventually begs in frustration. The clothespins are two lines of burning pain along his back that feel like hot iron bars pressed against his skin. His nerve endings are firing and pushing adrenaline through his already wreaked body. "Please... It hurts. I need it please."

"Good boy." Baron purrs, even as Roman murmurs "Yes, pet."

Baron releases his grip on Dean's cock and picks up his pace, taking only a few thrusts to get Dean on the edge before yanking the string up and pulling the clips off, with a sequence of little snapping sounds.

The sudden rush of relief from the clips is enough to send Dean falling over the edge and he bites down on Roman's hip without thinking as he cums on the sheets. His body is wracked with spasms and aftershocks leaving him like a puddle between Baron and Roman.

Sometimes Dean is so beautiful that Roman could nearly get off just watching him. Roman gasps as Dean bites the sensitive skin of his hip, but smiles to see his sub arching and whining as Baron increases his pace and drives into him. Roman just wraps one hand around his own erection and strokes at the same speed, hard and fast.

Baron lets go once Dean cums, picking up his pace and gripping Dean's hips hard enough to bruise. It doesn't take him long to empty himself into Dean's willing body, shuddering when he pulls out and collapses to the side to keep from crushing the smaller man. He smirks as Roman cums across the side of Dean's face, nuzzling into the back of Dean's neck. "So good for us pretty boy."

Dean collapses but manages to smile at the praise. He's covered in cum but the look of adoration on Roman's face tells him that Roman doesn't care. His fingers intertwine with Roman’s as he lays his head in the larger man's lap. "Thank you Sir... Thank you Alpha."

Roman sighs, remembering to remove the nipple clamps as well before letting his hand slide back to stroke Dean's hair. "Hell of a celebration." He says softly.

Baron chuckles, sliding in close to Dean. Roman's fingers end up stroking his hair a bit too, but it feels good and he doesn't really care. "I'm staying here." He says pointedly, though it comes out more muffled than he meant it too.

"Of course you are." Roman replies, not missing how Baron arches a little into his touch and making a note to talk that over with Dean at some point.

Dean settles into the nest of warmth between Baron and Roman as the larger man moves to lay on his other side. He smirks when Roman and Barons hands find each other on his hip but he doesn't say anything. "Hmm, love you guys." He mumbles against Roman's shoulder. He hasn't fully surfaced from Sub space yet but speaking is a little easier.

Roman drops his hand off the side of the bed to snag a towel from their earlier shower, gently cleaning Dean's face and pressing soft kisses to the clean skin. "Love you too, pet. Get some rest. Long day tomorrow."

Baron takes the towel from Roman when it's offered and cleans himself off a bit, squirming around a bit to tug the blankets over them and snuggling back in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised more threesome and here it is! Plus a good chunk of Roman just being a sweetheart.
> 
> Characters, not actors. In real life safe sex and negotiation are even more important. Etc.
> 
> We're still gonna be writing these boys, but I feel like Baron got real lonely when Dean left him behind.
> 
> All comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. You guys give us life, thanks.  
> Find us elsewhere: Setra at setralynn.tumblr.com, Cal at instagram.com/bttcal/


End file.
